Teen Titans 11-14 (2012)
Wonder Girl features at the center of a story in Teen Titans (volume 4) from issues 11 through 14. "Wonder Wonder Who" Cassandra Sandsmark has been struggling to control the power of the silent armour which overtakes her body when she becomes Wonder Girl. Now, she tries desperately to hide her problem in the bathroom of the Teen Titans' penthouse, without realizing that there is a commotion going on outside. Kid Flash, Bunker, and Solstice have their hands full with a massive opponent, who cares little about the value of their property. When he launches their flat-screen TV through the bathroom wall, Cassie is alerted to his presence and responds with vigour. With her armour on, she attacks him. He introduces himself as Loose Cannon, explaining that he is able to siphon any kind of energy, and make himself more powerful. Filled with malice, Cassie overloads with an inexplicable amount of energy to the point that he simply collapses into the river outside. Even so, she can't recall how she did it. When she asks who this Loose Cannon was, Bunker reluctantly admits that when he heard from Red Robin that he intended to disband the Teen Titans, he had put out an ad looking for new heroes on Craigslist. He met the respondent at Radu's and took him up to the penthouse with a blindfold on. Apparently, though, he never had any intention of joining, and now he's unconscious in the river. Cassie hopes that they will let her keep secret how she managed to take him down. Meanwhile, a man has been searching for Cassandra for months. He has since broken into the Museum of Natural History, and tonight, when she used the Silent Armour again, he discovered her location. He is a mere thirty blocks away from his destiny, and that much closer to ending all life on earth. That night, while Bart and Miguel enjoy some pizza and TV, leaving Kiran to clean up the mess, Kon-El is growing disenchanted with his attempts to lead a life of his own. His current girl Dallas is little more than a bimbo, and he knows it. Fortunately, he spots the lights going out in Lex Towers, and finds an excuse to get out of there. Now in the dark, Miguel and Bart discover that it is only their building whose power has gone out. Bart rushes ahead to find that the basement's fusebox has been completely trashed, while Kiran and Miguel beg him to wait for them. Before they can catch up to him, Bart receives a heavy punch in the head, which nearly knocks him unconscious, to Kiran's horror. Her outburst leads to an awkward exchange in which she is forced to admit her feelings for Bart to Miguel. Miguel tries to block off the door against Bart's attacker, only to be knocked back himself. Solstice is surprised to see that her opponent is to be Wonder Girl. Steeling herself, Solstice promises that she will take on Wonder Girl - and will kill her if necessary. Wonder Girl responds that her armour was forged in the heart of the sun, and there is not a power on earth that can damage it. Smirking, Solstice points out that her powers are not of this world. Nearby, Red Robin makes his way to the penthouse, worrying about their safety, but he senses Superboy's presence with a change in the air currents around him. The pair of them land in the ruined penthouse, agreeing that it was not the work of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Superboy explains that he can sense that the other members of the Teen Titans have fallen unconscious - all except for Cassie. Superboy and Red Robin look on in horror at a Wonder Girl covered in blood and begging them to help her before she kills again. "Armored Up and Out" Superboy and Red Robin are having trouble getting through to Cassandra Sandsmark while she wears the Silent Armor - a parasitic suit of armor that brings out her darkest side. Cooperating, Superboy makes himself a distraction while Red Robin makes a small crack in the armor. Then, Superboy uses his tactile telekinesis to slip in through the cracks and separate the armor from Cassie's body. It takes significant effort, but eventually, the armor is removed, and Cassie is safe. Unfortunately, there is no time to celebrate, as both Superboy and Red Robin are affected by a paralytic gas. The culprit is Diesel, a former boyfriend of Cassie's who is bitter about having been jilted by her. Against her will, he takes the power of the Silent Armor from her, and assumes his role as the harbinger of the end of days. After Diesel escapes, Superboy and Red Robin are happy to have freed Cassie of her parasitic burden, but she, on the other hand, wants the armor back. She believes that the fate of the world depends on her being the one who controls the armor. "The Origin of Wonder Girl" Wonder Girl must battle her former lover for possession of her stolen armor! Is something wicked coming for Tim Drake? "The Origin of Wonder Girl, Part Two" With Red Robin missing, the rest of the team heads to Gotham City in search of clues. Category:Comic Book Stories __NOWYSIWYG__